


Christmas Sin

by Kirsten



Category: Third Watch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-05
Updated: 2006-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirsten/pseuds/Kirsten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We got three." Ty pulled on his sweater and slipped on his jacket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Sin

"We got three." Ty pulled on his sweater and slipped on his jacket. "One DUI, one petty larceny, and one parole-violating kiddie rapist."

"Ha," laughed Bosco, lacing up his boots. "Yokas and me scored five. Five! Two of 'em were brawling in the street. _I work at this store, no I work at this store._ " He grinned. "It's enough to make the baby Jesus weep."

Ty rolled his eyes. "You wanna get something to eat?"

"Nah. I got somewhere to be."

"On Christmas Eve? Where the hell are you going on Christmas Eve?"

Bosco glanced around the locker room and ducked down to check the stalls. There was nobody around. "Okay, Davis, don't you mention this to anybody, ever, right?"

Ty paused. "Okay."

"I mean it, man, you gotta swear to it."

"Alright, already!" Ty laughed at him; Bosco was pretty ridiculous most of the time, but there were times when he was even more ridiculous than that. "I swear I'll never tell anybody. On your life."

Bosco glared at him. "Thanks, Davis. I go to church, okay?"

Ty cracked up, just about laughed his ass off. "You … you go to church? Oh my god. You're in the choir. I know it."

"I am not in the choir!"

"You so are." Ty snickered. "Little choirboy Maurice."

"Shut up, Davis! I am not a choirboy!" Bosco slammed his locker shut and jammed his hat on his head. "It's Midnight Mass. It's a once-in-a-year thing."

"Like annual?" Ty dodged the hand Bosco swung in his direction. "Hey, hey, hey! Calm down, Bos. So you're going to church." Ty bounced on his feet a little, and said, "Want me to go with you?"

Bosco looked suspicious. "What? Why would you want to go with me? You Catholic?"

"No," said Ty. "I'm just thinking it'd be easier, that's all. We could go to church, sing some carols or whatever. Then go out and get trashed and head back to my place for –" he leaned in close to Bosco and murmured "- nookie time."

"I like the way you think, Ty." Bosco looked like he wanted to kiss Ty right there in the locker room, and that would've been fine with Ty if it weren't for the NYPD.

"Hold that thought, cowboy," Ty said, and held open the locker room door for Bosco. "Church. Singing. Alcohol. Sex. You can make it."

"I'm gonna be thinking about fucking you all night. I'm gonna be turned on all the way through Mass." Bosco groaned. "Man. I am so going to Hell."


End file.
